Does It All Even Matter In The End?
by CanonShips
Summary: What importance does it have? Who is her father if not James Potter. Was it all a lie? Does anyone actually love her? Is it all useless in the end? Cheer up Potter and shine like you never did! How easy would that be? Heather Lily Potter Black could only guess. Fem H.P/AU different past/Read story for more info... Very much BASHING/CuzIcan/FULL REWRITE thanks for the support!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Mistress of Death The chosen one, The girl with to many god damnned titles, Heather Lily Potter-Black. The orphan no one had ever loved. 'Such a sad past I have dont I' Heather thought as she sat on her bed. Heather looked in the closet where she had put her bag with clothes etc. in it. She grabbed a dark red shirt with plain dark brown pants and black combat boots. She put on the clothes she chose and went down for breakfast. "Good morning" she said to herself as she grabbed pre-made food from the fridge and ate the sandwich. Heather could see it clearly an owl had someone after all this time remembered her birthday. Her supposed friends had forgotten except for Fred and George Weasly who send her as they called it 'Magical Muggle Candy Sticks' Wich were candy canes. Ron hadn't remembered and neither Hermione or any other had. She opened her window to let the owl in as she took the letter and the owl went away. She looked at who it was from. She almost dropped the letter and herself. How was this even possible was this a joke? No it couldn't be. She read through the letter.

x

 _Hello Heather_

 _This letter being sent to you must mean I am dead. Which saddens me because I would have missed your 18th birthday. If I was alive I would have told you something very important._

 _You are not James Potters real daughter in blood._

 _He blood-adopted you. That is because your father couldn't get children with me so we left each other for a while still married by law but not really by love. I was drunk and had a one night stand. What I didn't know was that this man was a vampire and werewolf hybrid until he told me after but tried toto make me forget. I told james after I did it and we made up just because of you. He loved you as your real father that you must know. Your biological dad is a man named Klaus Mikaelson._

 _Because of the fact that you are born vampire after you have become 18 when your mind becomes ready a vampire in blood and you stop ageing. I have made a ring for you from my wedding ring that will make you able to walk into the sun. You have to drink a humans blood otherwise you'll die please do this. I don't want my child to die this young._

 _Lily Potter_

x

Heather just stared at the paper until she noticed her window was still open and it became cold. She closed the window and stood still for a moment. She looked at the ring that was attached to the letter. it was a golden ring in the form of the deadly hallows with a ruby in the middle. She put it on her right hands ring finger. Human blood... she had to feed Heather found it... terrible. What if she couldn't stop. She would go outside to think a bit she grabbed her bag and left.

x

Heather was walking in the streets of London as she went into a muggle shop. no one was there no cameras nothing at all except one muggle. She smelled something so delicious and she snapped she went very fast to the muggle and drank it's blood. It was delicious she killed the muggle. What had she done? She grabbed her hair. She let go of her hair and made the corpse disappear the she cleaned everything in the shop including herself. She ran outside at full speed and stopped in front of her door.


	2. Chapter 1 Strange Happenings

Chapter 1 Strange Happenings

Heather rested her head on the door. She was thinking of what she had done.

She opened her door and stepped inside and she closed and locked her door.

She sat down against the door curled up in a ball.

She started crying.

Nothing is going to be the same.

What would she do?

Maybe she could look for her father?

Yes she would do that.

An owl came at her window and Heather looked up and saw it had a package.

She opened the window and grabbed the package.

On the package was written From Luna Lovegood To Heather the blossoming flower. Heather laughed.

Luna, of course. She opened the package and it was a ticket, keys, lots and lots of keys on a large ring, a bracelet and a necklace with a card on it.

She gently removed the card and read it. She hummed as she read and her mood lightened by the nice words of the odd but only true friend she had.

She had just received the best birthday present ever.

She looked at the necklace it was a choker in the form of a snake with 3 gemstones under it, 3 emeralds.

She put on the necklace and the bracelet that had 5 gemstones on it, a blue, red, purple, yellow and a green one. She put the keys and tickets in her hand bag and went upstairs to get her bag with clothes in it. Luna had told her exactly where her dad would be.

She knew Luna had to be right. Luna was a seer and Heather trusted her wholeheartedly.

This would be interesting.

x

"Okay Ron let's contact her now I'm sure she doesn't have plans she never does" Hermione said smugly knowing Heather. Hermione put in a number on her phone Ron looking like it was magical. Hermione pressed call.

Hey Heather where are you right now?

 **Oh.. hello Hermione i'm at the airport right now.**

Oh that's co- WAIT WHAT WHY WOULDN'T YOU TELL US

 **Well~ miss oooh so important~ YOU DIDN'T ASK YOU ASS I'M NOT JUST GOING TO DO ALL THE SHIT YOU WANT, I HAVE MY OWN PLANS so if you want me to come you should FUCKING ask before 5 minutes in advance.**

BUT YOU NEVER HAVE PLANS.

 **Actually I do always have plans, but for you guys I put them away. I thought that the brightest witch would at least get that. I guess you're just as stupid as ever, now fuck off and go to hell and please, do thank Fred and George for their present at least they gave me one. bye.**

Hermione heard the call disconnect. She was shocked at how stupid she could have been.

x

[AN: this is happening on the road where Elena and Damon would meet for the first time]

"God damn it Luna, you and my dad have taste."

Heather said growling in irritation being a little surprised about the growling part. "Why must it be a little everyone-knows-all-your-shit-town or said otherwise, Mystic Falls, which is by to way the stupidest name ever".

" **Well hello miss and you are~...** " a man in dark clothes asked.

Heather replied fast "Well aren't you the perfect vision of 'stranger danger don't accept his candy'" She looked smugly at the man who had now a mischievous look on his face.

" **Sooo I guess you must be new in town. I didn't catch your name Ms** "

"Just call me Heather mr. mysterious-and-proud"

" **Are you really going to call me that?** " "Until I know your name, absolutely" she said still smiling smugly at him.

"Soooo~ mistah you know places that don't have stupid names like the town itself?"

" **Nope everything is named after the town** " "OH. MY. GOD. Seriously... Just take me to a place that serves alcohol."

" **Now that's what I like to hear** ".

Unnoticed in the background eavesdropping on the peculiar conversation was a girl with brown hair and eyes.

The question is: Why would she be listening?

x

"Wait what?! So you're telling me you only have one bar in your whole town! Damn that's just... wow, so sad."

Heather said looking sympathetically at Mr. mysterious-and-proud.

"We have like 10 bars in town, I mean like every block has at least one bar. But I lived in the center of London, so I didn't really expect anything else.

Just so you know I am not counting gay bars they are... EVERYWHERE.

Everything is probably a gay bar in disguise.

Aah Britain a total gay bar."

Heather said drinking a shot.

"So let's do a drinking game!" " **Oh** " Mr. mysterious-and-proud said

" **aren't you going a little fast, we've only just arrived.** "

"Fuck that shit, I guess your name and if I guess it wrong I'll take a shot, and you to, because it's fun and... otherwise it won't be a drinking game."

" **I think I like you miss no-last-name** "

"Oh come on~"

 **"You call me mister mysterious-and-proud** " he said smiling.

"well that's because you're mysterious-and-proud, …... Steve?"

" **Nope wrong** " they both took a shot

" **Why would you start with Steve, though. That's the most boring name ever.** "

"Well, you acting all mysterious and proud would be to hide your stupid ass name, wouldn't it……………….. Mark?"

" **Nope wrong again** " They take another shot

A few shots later.

[AN Think it in the spongebob voice otherwise it will just be stupid]

"Okay, before we go one with this, oh so fun game, of me, guessing your name.

I want to know if you have a star related name, because if you have, i'm not sure if I want to go on."

He rose an eyebrow " **And now why would that be pretty eyes**?"

"One: stop calling me pretty eyes. Two: I know to many people with star related names.

They're all, A: dead, B: dicks or C: both." She said while counting it on her fingers. " **Well, my name is not star related, but it's not common either** "

This went in for a while

"Okay this is beginning to get boring, although, don't get me wrong, I love drinking, let's just stop and tell me your name."

" **Okay, I'll tell you my name but I want your last name**."

"Sounds good, but then I want your full name. You say it first and I wont accept lies."

She said pointing her finger at his nose. " **Damon Salvatore** "

"Heather Evans"

She saw Damons face light up like he remembered something.

" **Evans? You mean as in, the founding family Evans** "

"What is a founding family? I've heard weird things, but seriously, nothing like that shit."

" **Well, you can become part of the council and do other acti-** "

"Hold on brother. If you want to explain something then first answer my question, idiot." She said smiling.

" **Right well the founding families put up this town. Evans was the biggest family and owns the most property, even more than the Lockwoods. They left after a few years, properties are still theirs.** "

"Well, why didn't you just say that." Heather mocked Damon.

"That must be why Luna gave me that shit ton of keys." Heather muttered softly but Damon could still hear only because of his vampire hearing.

" **Want to go to my place. I have a lot of booze there**."

"Sure I already dropped off my luggage so it won't hurt".

x

"Wow," Heather said pausing a little looking at Damon who was expecting praise "Your house is tiny."

Damon looked at her his eyes narrowed and she heard him huffing about her being a rich kid.

They walked inside and Heather stopped she didn't know what but something was off. "Damon..." she softly looking around. Damon's suspicions were wrong, this girl wasn't a vampire he should have noticed her beating heart, but still something was off about her.

"What's wrong with this place?" Heather whispered looking around

"It's too silent in here."

She said suspicious of everything around her.

"Damon are going in or what I feel unwanted." she said looking at Damon who was stepping inside.

" **Something wrong Heather?** "

"Yes, this place is giving me the heebie jeebies"

" **Wait.. what are the Heebie Jeebies exactly?** "

"I'm not even going to explain that... So where is the alcohol mysterious-and-proud."

"There" he said pointing to a corner which smelled of alcohol and something... else...

After drinking a lot and other shenanigans.

 _BZZZZRR BZZZRRR BZZZRRR_ "Oh that's my phone" Heather said as she reached for the phone and clicked accept.

"Who dis." Heather said in a creepy voice _Potter don't make it weird_

"Oh hi Ferret how have you been?"

 _Hi where are u?_

 _I'm coming over right now_ "Why would you come over right now" _People have been saying the chosen one is dead... Wait... are right now in somebody's bed?_

 _Am I now interrupting shag time?_ "Maybee..."

 _Potter you naughty girl.._

" **What's your favorite kind of booze?** "

"I have one but you won't have it"

 **"Try me** "

 _Potter, you aren't getting drunk are you._

 _Btw that guy sounds hot._

 _Anyway I'm gonna call you back later_. *beep* Heather is now full on laughing

"Do youp have firewhiskey?" she asked sweetly.

x

After a nice day of drinking and listening to Damon Salvatore talking about his little brother how he hated him but also really loved him. Damon was a weird drunk. She'd learned a lot about him and the town. She dreaded going in. She was kind of an introvert because of her fame. She really hated attention. She knew now that Damon was a vampire. In the busy bar she couldn't distinguish his but thought it was because of all the others around. But at the boarding house she couldn't hear it at all. Ergo he ain't livin'. Ergo he's a vampire. But what was weird is that she could hear a heartbeat on the road where they met…. Curious. She had wondered since vampires were immortal why wouldn't Tom just have chosen to become a vampire instead of all the horcruxes. Maybe she'll never know. She went to grab her stuff and leave when Damon as drunk as he was just appeared in front of her. And then he fell down. Heather grabbed a blanket and put it over Damon, then she left.

x

AN hope you guys ladies and readers who don't have a specific gender or are not comfortable being called guy or ladie enjoyed it any things you want to say or add you can let me know I'm a gullible person. Please notice me


	3. Chapter 2 Nargals Aren't What They Seem

**AN: little refresher**.

 _Heather just came into town yesterday she met a young, not so young man who she knows for sure is a vampire. This is because the man, named Damon didn't have a heartbeat when they were alone in his mansion. What was weird is that there was a heartbeat that Heather sensed at the spot where they met. Heather had pushed the thought down to drink with the vampire. After drinking some fire whisky (some meaning a whole lot more than Damon could handle) he passed out._

 **What happened after:**.

Heather got home and went to bed as she was tired.Not physically but mentally. But she has always been through a lot of mental torture so she should be able to sleep it off.

 **Chapter 2 Nargals Aren't What They Seem**

"Luna! Why do you keep doing this?" Heather said laughing as she looked at the blonde.

"I must say this visit is rather nice though but, what are you doing here?"

Heather continued.

Luna looked at Heather with here blue eyes then she looked beside her on each side.

"Heather, I'm happy to inform you that there are zero nargals here."

"What's so great about not having narga- Hey! Luna! don't just walk in and touch my stuff!" Heather huffed laughing at the blonde who was casually grabbing a teaspoon from one of the moving boxes and observing it in her hand. Then Luna said. .

"Heather I want to go to school here, at home everyone is so gloomy.

But Heather is always nice to Luna, so Luna thought it was a good idea to come."

There was that habit again.

Recently, Luna had developed an almost unnoticeable tick. If she was comfortable she'd always talk in third person to Heather, or others she trusted. This was ever since her father had died at the hands of a deatheater in the battle. Heather thought it was because her name was the last thing left of her parents a part that couldn't. No shouldn't ever leave her.

Heather didn't want to ask Luna why she wanted to go to a high school, but she guessed it would be smart to blend in. Why did Luna and Heather have to stand out so much. The blonde with blue eyes that look through you and the raven haired bright emerald eyed which anyone's eyes were drawn to.

"Oh dear, I believe there is an infestation of nargals at the high school." Luna said with a worried tone.

x

Heather and Luna walked towards the high school which was filled with stares. "I bet cha' I could tap the asses of blondy and raven over there" someone said.

Heather stopped dead in her tracks and turned to the sound. Luna looked at her and followed interested in what she was going to do.

"Did you say you bet you could tap our asses?" Heather said a little spiteful.

"Yes I did got a problem with that" the guy said acting though in front of his friend who looked ready to apologize.

"No but" Heather said coming awfully close to the guys face "I don't think you'll keep up" she continued she then backed up.

"Your blue eyed friend is more my tipe anyway."

Heather said looking at the blonde haired boy who was now very flustered.

"Hope I see you around" Heather waving at the blonde as Luna walked next to her.

x

"Heather Luna found the room, here you give the papers to a troll lady and she gives you this paper with all kinds of squares, and there is writing in it." Luna said enthusiastically. Luna dragged Heather by the wrist to the so called 'troll lady' and they gave their papers and were registered as students now. They both got the roster it was identical which was going to be great for Luna and Heather. As they walked outside the little room Heather bumped into a guy.

"Sorry I was just done registering I guess I wasn't looking where I was going" Heather said looking into the guys eyes. She couldn't hear if he had a heartbeat it was difficult in crowds.

"I'm also new here, Stefan Salvatore." The guy said holding his hand forward waiting for it to be shook.

"Heather Evans." She said politely shaking his hand.She wasn't going to ask if he was related to Damon that'd be stupid to do. It does cast suspicions on Stefan of him being a vampire.

"I've got to go Stefan, walk carefully" Heather said smiling at Stefan she waved at him and walked to Luna who had found the classroom they had to go into.

x

School was different but Heather and Luna had every question directed at them right. The teachers said that if two foreigners knew that that the ones in the country would be able to know it easily. They basically became an example. Heather felt eyes burning holes through her back and looked. It were two people. The blonde haired guy and Stefan Salvatore. Weird. Not that she wasn't used to the feeling but why would the Salvatore be staring at her? Luna also got some people staring at her she was very outstanding not in character only, she was really pretty.

"Luna, when is break time?" Heather whispered at Luna so low that no one else would be able to hear.

"Luna doesn't know, but Luna thought she'd hear some one talk about 3 o'clock, but Luna doesn't know for sure." Luna whispered back as low as Heather did.

"Thanks Luna, I-" Heather was interrupted by incredible pains in her forehead. She wanted to scream out in agony. But she didn't, why? She didn't want to show weakness to anyone. Weakness killed and she knew that more than anyone, if she didn't show it no one would know she had it. Heather's head was ringing, was it one of these dreams she has? Or is she really a seer and was this on of many prophecies? She was starting to think it was.

 _One for sorrow_.

 _Two for mirth_.

 _Three for a wedding_.

 _and Four for a birth_.

 _Five for silver_.

 _Six for gold_.

 _and Seven for a secret never to be told_.

 _Crows_.

 _Flashes of faces not known_.

 _Blood from necks overflown_.

 _Fangs that pierce the thin skin_.

 _Drooling,_.

 _Waiting,_.

 _For something to rip in._

x

The day went by seemingly quiet because of the fact that Heather had not shown any pain. It was terrible and she didn't know who did it. But it doesn't matter anymore. It was over now. But that vision was weird. Heather and Luna walked away from the school's entrance and sat down at this little table with a bench attached and sat down. Heather grabbed a notepad with lots and lots of writing in it. If you'd take a look at the things written they'd just seem like some made up gibberish by a madman. But take a close look and it'll all become clear future and past. Heather picks an empty page and writes down her vision in detail and the rhyme too. Someone just stood behind her and she turned around at an incredible speed while closing the notepad. She saw a brown haired girl who couldn't be much older than her looking shocked at her.

"Hello, my name is Elena I was wondering if you'd like to become a cheerleader." Elena said looking at the two incredibly beautiful girls.

"Luna, would you like that? I would consider if you'd like to do it." Heather said looking at Luna who was looking at a ladybug on her hand.

"Well, why not I wouldn't mind." Luna said still looking at the ladybug.

"You've got your answer Elena, where are we supposed to go for this training?" Heather said looking at the girl not knowing why Luna didn't speak like she normally did. Weird could be that there was something off about her.

"Oh it's at the same time as the football training after school starting in two daysl" Elena said.

"Ooh you play football here amazing! Can I join the team?" Heather said enthusiastic

"Eh, no you can't" Elena said a bit surprised.

"Sexist school you have, I'm going to talk to your coach. This is just ridiculous!" Heather huffed. She grabbed her notepad and pen and put it back in her bag. She and Luna left Luna staring at the brown haired girl with suspicion and tried to see what it was with her.

x

Heather and Luna decided to go to the cemetery. To see if the Evans family really lived here. Or to see if there was a grave for her parents here. She didn't know why but when she went to the grave of her parents there was no dead body there was nothing the grave was empty. She and Luna walked past numerous graves when Luna spotted one and said "Wow those have that symbol on it, you know that one." Heather looked shocked and terrified at what Luna had said. She ran to the grave and saw it. Lily Potter Evans and James Potter. She looked at the graves. And started crying.

Then she cried out "Mom and Dad, they still aren't here. It's empty again."

"Empty again." Luna said "Empty again and again to be seen at the end." Luna looked at heather and pointed at her bag after saying that.

In the notepad Heather had written that down. But what did it mean? Why did these questions have to pain her until the very end? Her mortal life had killed her once and her immortal life would kill her over a thousand times. These questions would drive her insane and. She hadn't thought about it but she'd never see her family again. She was immortal now unable to die.

Sometimes memories are the worst form of torture.

But not having any is like hell.

x

 **END** **[AN] MOEHAHAHAHHAHA I HAVE DONE THE THING! You know, the thing. IT'S A CLIFFHANGER YOU MORONS. Review because I'm thirsty for that recognition. And tell me if I've made grammar mistakes or if i need to rephrase something to make it clearer.** **Hope you enjoyed this! See ya next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3 Blood Hunger

AN: _thanks for giving me my recognition I'm just a sucker for some fame. Oh and to explain Luna's speech. Luna I think is always a mysterious character and can see more than us. [ **Like nargals in the books and here.** ] Luna talks in third person when she's at ease. [ **Her father was killed in front of her in this story and it's scarring to see such a thing** ]. Luna speaks normally around people she doesn't trust it's so you as reader can see if the character is kinda suspicious before Heather finds out. Kind of an Easter egg. Spot it and the future is before you. And why school? Dear who are you to question Luna's mind? Maybe she knows something more..._

 _Are you already overflown with excitement about what is happening behind the scenes_

 **Chapter 3 Blood hunger**.

Heather and Luna hung out near the graves so that Heather could at least think of her parents wel what little she knew anyway when they saw fog appear. Heather gripped her leg to feel if her holster was still under her dress [both Luna and Heather are wearing clothes for grieving Heather talked luna out of wearing her robes[Like gypsies they wear white because it symbolises how neather Heather or Luna will ever fit in] Heather glanced at Luna who seemed to be following the fog's output Heather followed her. She saw a black haired man jump at Luna. Heather speeded at him and smacked his face so hard his neck snapped. Then Heather snorted out "PFFFFFHH WHAHAHAHHA BLOODY HELL THIS IS HILARIOUS".

Luna stared at her a little confused but then she looked at a spot in the trees she was staring at it. Viciously like there was something she'd want to rip up.

"Luna this is Damon, he's a friend of mine." She said still laughing her ass off. She poked his face repeatedly.

"Well he's out for a while. Shall we go back to the graves?" Heather said.

"Sure, but then it has to stop following us. I don't like it following us." Luna said still looking with a death glare at one spot. Then she turned her head so fast she could have been at vampire speed. "Another one." Luna said walking back to the graves.Heather walked with her humming an old sailors song she'd learned on her journeys.

[will be mentioned in further chapters so wait for it]

The thing was that any historian would know that sailors tune didn't have a tune. Because it was lost in time but still Heather sang the tune of the song without tune. Any vampire from that time would know the tune.

[The second vampire showed up only a little before Luna noticed him].

x

The o so familiar tune ran through his head, but there was an even weirder thing. He recognised her voice. It was the voice of the true beauty he had fallen for and saw dying prematurely in the war. Who was this girl? He tried to look at her and knew that she must be related to her. Ancestors could resemble each other a lot. Or maybe she was? No she'd never do that she was too pure for that. But that woman did know something about today's world. He grabbed his hair in frustration.

x

"Sir, Mrs. Leviticus is here for you!" one of the servants called out.

He was excited to meet her again. The day she came into town was the day he had felt love for the first time. And that it wasn't driven by his hunger. Although she was alluring with her rosy cent. And how mysterious she was with these words he couldn't understand and she wouldn't explain.

"Oh dear did I come at an unpleasant time Lord?" Mrs. Leviticus said looking at him with a worried expression.

"No, of course not milady it's always a good time when you are in the room". He said looking at the beauty.

"Stefan, don't drive me up the wall here." She said laughing at him with a nice smile.

"What is this curious expression of words milady uses?" Stefan said looking at her with a curious expression.

Heather mentally slapped herself she should talk like the others in this days life maybe she shouldn't have stayed this long but, she had to find it. "Well it is my way of saying that you as a lord shouldn't tease a poor lad like me with such an expressive title." Heather said. Eyeing the wealthy lord.

"But why won't you be my lady in name then Lucia?" Stefan said as he pulled out a box.

Heather was shocked at the sudden proposal but if she was going to stay here any longer she'd need a cover so she said "Lord this is a surprise, I'd never think of you as such a bold man wanting to marry a streetrat such as me. Won't it tarnish your reputation milord?".

She said those words because she needed to make him think she was an honest person with not much of anything. Stefan looked at her standing up from the position, he was kind of moved. This woman would put his reputation higher than privilege. It seemed to make him want her more.

"Then why don't we make you look like a noble woman? You could easily pass. But I want you to do one thing. Even if you should refuse this offer." Stefan said placing the box in the woman's hands.

"What may that be lord?" Heather answered

"Wear the ring until the day you die, and for most remember me. And you should meet my brother when he comes back from his exploration journey." He said smiling at her.

"I will do that but can I really become a noble? What if they find out?" Heather uttered in panic. If they found out they'd research her and they'd find her in many places over the globe and think vampire and set her on fire. Even with the spell from her history book she didn't like the feel.

"It will be okay" Stefan said not truly believing his own words as he grabbed the box out of her hand and but the ring on her left hand.

Heather stared at the ring. It was beautiful she thought it was a ruby. She smiled at Stefan.

"Lord Where do I reside?" Heather asked with curiosity.

"You shall reside in the guest chambers until we have made you a noble. You already know where they are so I won't have to show you" He answered.

She nodded and smiled at him. Wondering if she should change out of the rags she wore not to stand out but made her the only thing standing out for Lord Salvatore and only the him . As she walked into the guest room she sees a closet full of womens clothes in her size. She laughs he was planning this for quite a time.

x

Luna and Heather sat at the grave. When Heather started to get hungry. She wrote a note and gave it to Luna then she ran at vamp speed away. She wandered around mystic falls when she saw the grill. She went in. When she got in she saw lots of underage kids drinking luckily she always had some drinks with her. She went up to the bar and asked "Hey can I have a menu?" When she looked up she saw the guy with blue eyes that stared at her in class.

"Hey blue eyes how are you?" she said smiling at him grabbing the menu he gave her.

"It's Matt, and I'm not that good." he whispered low voiced.

"Well sorry to hear that Matt I myself am not good at consoling so don't expect to feel better after my terrible excuse for 'Cheering you up' as you would say." Heather said dramatically. Matt laughed.

"You know what Matt nevermind I'm going for a walk when is your break? If you don't mind you could come with me." Heather smugly said.

"My break is in… ehm right now" He said laughing.

"Well then let's go!" Heather said excitedly.

As Matt and Heather Left Heather picked up on a little piece of conversation.

"Well Matt doesn't seem to have any problems with finding someone else if you still liked him why break up you idi ot!"

x

"Matt lets go somewhere quiet all is hectic and being in a silent place is nice when you don't feel well. Well at least I think so." Heather said smiling at him. He nodded quietly and walked behind her. They went to the graveyard which was deserted.

"Matt do you have any family here?" Heather said in a soft voice which had a sad tone in it.

"No, I don't but my father and mother are both not here I only have my sister." Matt answered.

"Sorry to hear that, I recently found out my parents were buried here at request of my mother's family." Heather said softly walking to the graves and pointed them out to Matt.

"You're an Evans? Wow impressive you own so much land." Matt said trying to cheer her up. She gave him a sad smile. When Matt looked away from her she looked around to make sure no one was there. She went behind Matt and tapped on his shoulder.

"Matt, do you like me" she said looking into his eyes. It looked like he was possed or something and he said "Yes I do.".

"Would you stand still and be silent for a moment" she said still looking in his eyes. Again he complied and did what she said. She bit down in his neck but made it look like she was hugging him. She sucked a lot of blood out of him. She then put him down against the tombstone and made him forget with a spell. Then she left.

x

Heather was eating cereal the next morning when on the news they talked about Matt Donovan Heather said watching the news "Donovan huh, so that was his name." as she hears a knock on her door. She opens it up knowing fully that the wards she'd put up wouldn't let in unwanted entities and would only be able to come in if she'd let them.

"Hello" Heather said looking at sheriff Forbes and Damon Salvatore. Damon looked a little shocked as he saw the woman who made him drunk and.. he could vaguely remember her laughing about something.

"Damon nice to see you again, and you must be sheriff Forbes I've hear lots of things about you." Heather said holding out her hand.

Sheriff Forbes shook her hand and said "According to testimony you were last seen with Matt Donovan Before he was attacked by an animal did you see what happened?"

"No ma'am to be frank we went for a quiet walk to the cemetery, in the cemetery visited my parents grave he said he wanted to stay back there for a while so I left. I guess he had family there." Heather said with a straight face lying wasn't that difficult to do.

"Is there anything else I can help you with ma'am? Will Matt be okay?" Heather said with a worried tone it was fake but convincing.

"Well dear would you tell me how you got Evans property?" sheriff Forbes asked curiously.

"Oh that's because I'm the last living Evans." Heather said with a soft but sad smile.

"I would like it if you'd leave I was busy eating my cereal and I have to set up the grieving ceremony for my parents, no hard feelings but it isn't a good time right now" Heather said with a poker face again. She shut the door to sheriff Forbes and Damons surprise. Both of them thought that she would ask more questions and let them in. But they couldn't expect that from everyone. Was she in on the secret of vampires maybe that's why she wouldn't let them in. sheriff Forbes left but Damon stood there for a while listening to what was happening inside to his surprise he heard something that revealed a suppressed memory of a girl. Of a girl that looked identical to her and sounded like her. The tune of a forgotten sailors song. "Mmmh~ somehow my eyes are still open~ Staring up~ Through that misty blue~" Heather sang the tune flawlessly like in Damons memory. But how could he have forgotten her he had loved her. It was weird.

"Oh hey Luna! Go get some cereal I'll come eat with you in a sec." He heard heather say.

Damon was wrecking his brain when he heard Heather lowly whisper "If you can hear me you better leave, Luna doesn't like someone listening to her talking" her voice was cold and threatening. Damon speeded away fast.

x

 **AN: for the people who didn't understand why things happened. Well you don't have to..., It's going to have an explanation soon.[Heather died in the battle with Voldemort remember well then she became a vampire, after the battle she went to a powerful magic user to learn time magic which is why Heather can be there (only so you won't die of frustration this explanation right now)] THEORISE MY CHILDREN OH THOU MUST. Sorry for my terrible old timey English I'm better at doing old timey stuff in my native language so tell me if i have to change some things. ;-; . Please notice me reader Senpai.**

 **You should always read my notes I put the important stuff there.**

 **XOXO gossipgi- I mean CanonShips bby.**


	5. Chapter 4 A Past Rather Forgotten

Chapter 4 A Past Rather Forgotten

 **[Platform 9 3/4]**

Heather lifted up the little cloth to talk to her friend.

 _Mr. Snake I have all things necessary right?_

 _Yes you do don't worry_

 _Thank you mister snake_.

She put the cloth back down again and sat down somewhere to wait for the train.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you.." Heather said.

"No problem, my name is Draco Malfoy what's yours?" Draco said curious.

Draco saw the girl looking on a piece of paper which made it clear she didn't know which was kind of odd.

"Heather Lily Potter-Black… did I speak that out right? Oh well." Heather answered.

"Nice to meet you Draco!" Heather said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you to Heather or do you prefer Lily?" Draco said.

"Heather is fine.. Draco is a pretty weird name.. But I think it's really cool too! what does it mean?" Heather remarked.

"I don't really know." Draco answered.

"Oh that's okay maybe we can look it up!" Heather said smiling.

Heather stood up and rolled al her bagage to some other people trying to make friends. People were saying something about a hufferpuff whatever that may be.

"I'm sorry but could you tell me what a hufferpuff is?" Heather asked innocently to a girl.

"I think you mean a Hufflepuff, well Hufflepuff is one of the houses of hogwarts are you a muggleborn?" A girl with brown curly mess of hair answered.

"What's that? a Muggleborn? does that mean I'm born to muggles? But what are those?" Heather asked intrigued.

"A muggle is a non-magical person." the girl answered.

"Oh well i don't know my parents are dead." the girl said looking down.

"Well I hope you had a nice family who raised you. I'm Hermione what's your name?" Hermione asked changing the topic.

"Oh my name is Heather." Heather said excited to make another friend

"Look the train is here." Heather said getting on.

Heather bumped into someone. "Sorry" Heather said looking down.

"It's okay, want to sit together?" Draco asked.

"Draco Hey! Nice to see you again!" Heather said walking to one of the little cabins and taking seat in one with a ginger haired boy a guy she had met with a toad his name was Neville and Hermione. Heather signaled to Draco to follow.

"Hey guys!" Heather greeted nicely

"Who is that?" the ginger haired guy asked.

"I'm Heather, nice to meet you and the guy behind me is Draco." Heather answered smiling and sat down.

"Wait Draco… As in Draco Malfoy pureblood stuck up."

When Ron said that Heather saw Neville turning his head slowly to look at Ron eyes wide with fear as if Ron was going to drop dead any second. You could hear Neville aggressively whisper to Ron to shut it.

"So you're Ron right?" Heather said in a soft but deadly voice.

"Yes I am" Ron arrogantly flaunted.

"You're as naturally attractive as a dead slug, why are you being so mean to a person whom you've never met. For me first impressions matter and yours isn't that great." Heather said trying not to rip open his skull.

"Draco have a seat, anyway Neville I see you've found your toad again." Heather added hearing Ron grunting in the background.

[First Year]

Heather got sorted into Slytherin. Draco also got sorted into Slytherin. Ron the little prick got in Gryffindor. Hermione also got in Gryffindor. Neville also went into Gryffindor Heather waved at him and Hermione. Heather noticed that Quirrell was acting weird and decided to follow him with the backup of 4 Slytherins Hermione and Neville. They got to the first stage with fang who felt a sudder reason to go to Heather and lay on her lap. Heather had a special connection to animals. This connection was there because she was so bound to nature by her wiccan qualities and her werewolf side animals felt she was one of them. They defeat every stage easily and Heather finds a way with the Slytherins to pass the potion test without problem and the others wait in the potion room. She comes to see Quirrell she isn't surprised all things after she melts off his face. Voldemort has to pass on and Heather and her group of friends go back unharmed.

[Second Year]

Heather went to the local orphanage and named it her home. She realised this was an orphanage for magical beings. She researched her family three and saw sirius black pop up and a man named Klaus Mikaelson. She investigated in both parties and successfully helped Sirius Black get a fair trial and the search for Peter Pettigrew was on before school even began. A house elf named Dobby came to warn heather but Heather reassured it was fine and not to worry. When she went to school Mister Snake kept bringing items to her room under which a horcrux which she destroyed. She met the Weasley twins and they were a match made in Heaven or Hell whichever suits best. Mister Snake told Heather about his friend who lived in the wall's and kept stoning people. Heather found it quite funny and went to the snake. She said to the snake that she was a friend and showed him Mister Snake. Apparently basilisks don't kill the one they accept as master so she could look at the basilisk. She petted the Basilisk and told it not to be scared she wouldn't tell them. Everyone got un-stoned and Heather went off home. On the train home she met Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood she liked Luna very much and they stayed in contact in the break. Ginny on the other hand was influenced by Ron to think Slytherins and their friends are evil not knowing the twins she really looked up to where her friends. She freed Dobby and Dobby sweared to serve Heather as his mistress

[Third Year]

Sirius had told Heather he had several homes and they went to live in on Heather regularly visited the magical orphanage. Peter Pettigrew went into the dorms of the girls from Slytherin Third Years and was tragically killed by Mister Snake who bit him, because Mister Snake was poisonous Pettigrew turned into human form and died on the floor. Heather got the praise and became even more famous to her displeasure.

[Fourth Year]

Heather did some research on the Mikaelson family and found out that she was part wiccan witch. When she went to school she sat at the Gryffindor table to the displeasure of Ron but the pleasure of the Weasley twins, Hermione, Neville and all the guys who had a crush on her at the table. She called over Draco and the happily talked until it was over this tradition would happen in further years. Heathers name came out the goblet of fire and she heavily protested being ready to knock down anyone who'd oppose her. When she found out the magic binding contract she went in heavily protesting. When people in the room protested she was shouting about how she didn't want this and didn't give a shit what they'd think.

[First Task]

Hagrid came up to Heather not knowing what to say because he had thought all Slytherins were bad he offered his help but she declined saying it is bad to cheat and she didn't want to trouble Hagrid Hagrid gave her the invisibility cloak and went away having a changed opinion on slytherins. When Heather had to stop the dragon she used a levitation spell on herself to the awe of others she started talking to the dragon because her voice was calming the dragon stopped fighting and the whole crowd looked at her in wonder as she grabbed the golden egg and went away.

[Yule Ball]

Heather got asked a lot to the Yule Ball by different people from different houses when she got the courage to ask the one she liked. "Fred would you like to go to the Yule ball with me?" Heather asked when they were alone. "Well, I'd love to so sure!" the weasley twin said excited. At the Yule Ball Ginny was with Neville after the first dance Heather went to greet them. Neville and Heather talked for a while until Fred wanted to dance some more.

[Second Task]

Heather was preparing for the second task when Dobby gave her Gillyweed which she didn't need but stored and said she would use. At the task she Spelled herself into a mythical mermaid from muggle mythology and several muggleborns and half bloods were screaming excited. She went in vastly and swam faster than any other she saw Fleur fall down because she was hit. She went to the mermaids and saw Fred, Hermione, Cho chang she didn't really like her and a girl that resembled Fleur. She broke Fred loose and grabbed Fleurs sister she presumed the mermaids tried to stop her but she glared and they stopped. She had shown her wolf eyes. She saw Krumm who was helping Hermione in the distance so she didn't take her she surfaced first with two and she saw Fleur who was terrified that her sister wouldn't surface. When she saw her little sister in Heathers arms she shrieked in happiness and helped Heather up. Heather pulled Fred out and waved at George who gave her a thumbs up. Heather changed back into human form so she wouldn't choke on the air. Hermione ran to Heather happily and they hugged Heather waved at Krumm who smiled at her.

[Last Task]

In the maze she was first to go in and at the cup when she saw Cedric she offered him to grab the cup with her. Because Hufflepuff could use the glory. They both grabbed it at the same time and teleported to the graveyard. Heather escaped with Cedric's dead body just in time and she gave it to the parents. "VOLDEMORT IS BACK, DO NOT SAY I KILLED CEDRIC JUST BECAUSE I AM A SLYTHERIN BECAUSE YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS HIM IF YOU SAY SUCH THINGS HE HATES MUGGLES YOU HATE EACH OTHER YOU ARE NO DIFFERENT!" Heather screamed loudly.

[Fifth Year]

Heather had destroyed all horcruxes in the break before 5th year and made sure that he didn't notice a thing. Heather suspected Draco was bitten by a werewolf because he kept hiding his arm and Draco would never become a death eater Voldemort would pay for this. Privet Drive was attacked because everyone still thought it was her home her last relatives linked to her mother were dead. Not that she cared. Umbridge didn't bother her out of respect to the Slytherin house and how Heather had defended it.

[Sixth Year]

Dumbledore still thought the horcruxes were still in place and told her she was a horcrux. She force fed him that potion in the cave even though she knew it didn't matter she saw Draco being forced to kill but Heather did it. They didn't see her but they thought it was one of the minor death eaters. Heather hid Draco and saw his werewolf bite she hugged him. She knew Snape was going to do it but she really respected him he was a nice teacher to her and told her stories about her mother.

[Seventh Year]

The final battle had taken many lives Heathers horcrux was destroyed [Voldemort didn't have nagini because Heather never went to the zoo that one time.] and Voldemort thought he had won when Heather woke up and snapped his neck in a flash Death Eaters hit her with avada kedavra but it didn't work she was still standing. Her vampire and werewolf gene were activated and the death eaters were all killed or sent to azkaban. She went to George happy he was alive.

"George where is Fred I want to tell him something" Heather said hugging George thightly.

"Georgy…. where is he?" Heather added panicked.

"He he's de-" he said as he got interrupted by Heathers cries.

"NO NO NO NO! Georgy… it's a a prank right? Right? please tell me he's okay!..."

Heather bursted out in tears crying in Georges arms making Ron look at her feeling guilty of all he had said about her.

"George I'm sorry it should've been me not not him he he didn't deserve this." Heather cried out holding George thight as to make sure he wasn't dead either.

"Promise me you'll never die before I do.." Heater sied softly.

"I promise" George said.

x

[AN]

If you guys would like it I could make a really detailed past for Heather like who are the Slytherins, who hates her, who loves her, maybe she has a crush. MORE MISTER SNAKE TIME LIKE OMG MISTER SNAKE IS ADORABLE! #FEELS I was seriously crying writing this, THAT'S WHAT MADE ME DO IT HAHAHAHHAHA I'M WORSE THAN VOLDEMORT.

Anyway please review saying if you want a braud made past for Heather If you don't then I won't do it because it could be some don't want it or message me IDK how that works but if you do then message me saying you want the past written.


	6. Hiatus

Hey guys I'm having kind of a writers block I will do some other stories but this story is going on hiatus for now.


	7. In Night Skies of Fright She Watches You

**Chapter 5: In night skies of fright she watches you.**

As the relationship between Stefan and Heather became closer she stopped calling him in formal names. She got dressed up and was given a last name.

"Lucia I told you about my brother right? Well he's here!" Stefan said exited with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Wow you told me of beauty but, wow this exeeds expectation" A male spoke grabbing Heathers hand and kissing it.

"Damon, It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady." he added

"Does that work?" Heather asked

"Does what work?" Damon asked the raven haired beauty curiously

"Does anyone actually get charmed by that?" She said mumbling about how ridiculous people are.

"She's quite the charmer brother. She's a keeper." Damon said pausing a little while to take a breath.

" ** _Do watch out brother someone might snatch the beauty away from you._** " He added staring intensively at Heather.

Heather looked at the ring on her hand and said "I guess you're a little to late Damon" She said smiling the most beautiful smile.

"It really was a pleasure to meet you but if you'll excuse a lady I would like to clear my mind". Heather said walking away from the two.

As the two brothers were out of her sight she ran into the forest plucking flowers as fast as she could. She then let them loose so the wind would take them. She walked after the flowers to come at a stop when she saw an abnormally large red stone. She'd found it. Now that she has what should she do? She hear Tuberculosis was still around. She cast a spell to make sure she would get the symptoms and "die" of tuberculosis. Hopefully it will be fast she still needed the other four ingredients.

x

After Luna and Heather had talked for a while Heather went upstairs memories streaming into her head at full speed everytime she looked at the ring she'd gottwn years ago. She realised the Salvatore brothers must have been absolutely broken. It had taken five weeks for her to get the first symptoms of the bloody disease. She'd gotton way to close with them and it really must have shocked them to see her. Especially since she still wore the ring. Well a promise is a promise. She'd better live with the consequences. Still stupid how she always keeps her word unless she can go around it. But she had gotten attached that was her fault. She would have to rethink what to do next since Luna had said it could take a while to find her father.

 **[AN'S]**

 _So_

 _Well, well, well_

 _Finally CanonShips got of her ass and did something!_

 _I know all of you must think something to the lines of that._

 _For personal reasons and the flu the hiatus got waaaaaaay longer than expected. I apologise, but I did make a new story. *Cough* Shameless promotion *Cough*_

 _For personal reasons the stories **Sadly** will be shorter due to the flu and other things that are just a little to personal to share._

 **Only for people interested in reading Wilting Nightshade**

 _It's about twins who live near Privet drive._

 _They went to school with Harry but they seem. Odd._

 _Harry realises that they to are magical._

 _They go to Hogwarts together yada yada ya..._

 _There are three sub plots under the beginning main plot._

 _Sub Plot Numero Uno: Family_

 _Sub Plot Numero Dos: Behaviour_

 _Sub Plot Numero Tres: Love_

 _(not in any particular order)_


	8. Chapter Six: Chains Are Broken

**Chapter** **6** **Chains are broken.**

Flashback

 **THIRD POV**

"Fuck" Heather cussed at herself walking away from the boarding house.

How could she be so stupid? How could she forget? Why did she remember only after the drink fest? She remembered all her mission. Stefan's love and affection. Damons flirting. Her death. Memories unlocked themselves as she had repressed them believing to be 18. She had looked it but she wasn't.

As she reached the apartment she renrented for the first week to aviod suspicion she ripped the door open closed it and fell to the floor.

She felt and remembered every sing death. All the beloved friends she had made die over and over. She remembered shutting herself off. Making her cold. Her personality would soon return.

She now remembered the purpose of the ring she had worn on her middle finger.

x

 **LUNA'S POV**

I was walking around the little town as Heather was searching for the means to lure Niklaus Mikaelson to Mystic Falls. I saw a little shimmer from the woods. And because this town is infested with waspurts I had to check it out.

I happily went over because this town has had an interesting vibe. As I entered the woods I saw a diamond earring lying on the ground. I picked it up thinking that Heather would love it.

As I walked further I accidentally tripped over a rock.

 **THIRD POV**

As Luna tripped she fell face first into a girl. Her neck was heavily ripped open and almost severed. She got up slowly and still hear the girls heartbeat.

"-Deum ut finem, et tribulacio eleison nunc" Luna whispered as she inserted a piece of glass that was lying on the ground into the girls heart.

-God to end the suffering of mercy now [Latin]

A person standing in the bushes looked at her bewildered someone would do that. Not that he didn't do worse just that a human had the courage to kill in mercy. Then the woman suddenly disappeared.

x

 **THIRD POV**

"FRED NO!" Heather screamed sitting straight up in her bed now.

Heather started crying.

"Georgy where are you?" she whispered through her tears.

"You promised not to die don't be dead." She added weeping softly.

Even though her memories went thousands of years back Freds death felt so recent. It may not be for her but in the timeline it was.

"I wish you were here..." She softly whispered into the teddy bear she'd once gotten from him.

She held it tight as if it was him.

"You and your brother sure do have their way of avoiding me... so I- I - we would - I - I wouldn't get you into trouble." She cried out ".. please just come back I swear we - I won't be mad. Just - Please would you - just come back" she whispered tears silently rolling of her face into the bear.

She held the bear closer and hugged it tighter.

x

 **[AN'S]**

 _HELLUE HELLUE HELLUE,_

 _I now have mastered the art of Satan's feels._

 _I wanted to thank Elfin69 for showing her interest and asking questions, especially her because rarely when a fanfiction has progressed far enough people stop asking bout the first chapters._

 _I love all of you equally though!_

 **Slimy *Cough* Suck Up *Cough***

 _'Why isn't it longer?'_ **he he he forget about that and instead:**

 _Answers to the questions:_

 **Elfin69:** _They did not sleep together but she will act ditzy so that they don't suspect her. And she didn't take all the money as she couldn't accept to really let go. Which is why she also refers to Fred AND George instead of George alone. She isn't ready to let go yet._

Hope to hear your reviews ideas and other stuff please message me or however that stuff works.

See ya next chapter

-CanonShips


End file.
